User blog:WILL2468/WEST FARMS DEPOT BUS ROUTES
In this Blog, We will concentrate on the Bus Routes that Operate out of West Farms Bus Depot. I already addressed the Express Bus Routes in Bronx County BUT I do want to add a Few Quick things now that the Bronx Bus Redesign Draft Proposals came Out. I agree with the Proposlas for the Express Bus Routes in the Bronx Bus Redesign. I wanted to mention that I was Pleasantly Surprised that 1 of their Proposals includes a NEW Express Bus Route, the BXM17, which would go from Downtown in New York County (Manhattan) to Co-op City via FDR Drive, Queens Midtown Tunnel, the Long Island Expressway, Van Wyck/Whitestone Expressway, Whitestone Bridge & Brunker Expressway. The BX6 goes from Riverside Park in New York County (Manhattan) to Hunts Point in Bronx County (The Bronx) via 155th Street, 161st Street & 163rd Street. I Offer NO Changes to the BX6 Route. Currently the BX6 SBS goes along the Same Route as the BX6 Route. I Agree with the Bronx Bus Redesign Proposal & include 1 Additional Proposal. I agree the BX6 SBS would go from Riverside Park in New York County (Manhattan) & travel along with the BX6 to West Farms. At that point the BX6 would go to Hunts Point & the BX6 SBS would follow the BX5 to Soundview. The Only other Proposal I offer is to renumber the BX6 SBS to the BX50 SBS. The Current BX8 goes from Williamsbridge to Throgs Neck. I Agree with the Bronx Bus Redesign Proposal to Eliminate the BX8 South of Layton Avenue & to Extend the BX24 from Country Club to replace the BX8 to Throgs Neck. The 1 other Proposal I make is to move the BX8 to Gun HIll Depot & the BX24 to West Farms Depot. Currently, the BX11 goes from the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal to West Farms. I Completely agree with the Bronx Bus Redesign Proposal. I agree with eliminating the in & out in the Highbridge Neighborhood. The Section of Highbridge that the BX11 would be eliminated from would be replaced by the BX18. I also agree with extending the BX11 from its Current Terminal @ West Farms & Extending it along Boston Road & 174th Street to the New Terminal @ Parkchester in order to give people in Highbridge & West Farms access to the # 6 Train in Parkchester. Currently the BX15 goes between Manhattanville in New York County (Manhattan) & Fordham in Bronx County via Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd. (125th Street) in New York County & 3rd Avenue in Bronx County. Currently the BX15 Local operates between The Hub & Fordham in the Bronx while the BX15 Limited operates between Manhattanville & Fordham. Currently the BX15 is Split between Kingsbridge Depot & West Farms Depot. The Bronx Bus Redesign Proposal is the Split the Route into the BX15, which would operate between the Hub & Fordham & create a New M125 which would operate between Manhattanville & the Hub. While I agree that Traffic on Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd is what causes the Problems along this Route, I offer a Different Proposal. The BX15 & BX15 Limited replaced the Old BX55 which was Eliminated. My Proposal is that the BX15 Local would be renumbered the BX55 & would operate between The Hub & Fordaham & would operate out of Kingsbridge Depot. The BX15 would become an SBS Route that operates between Manhattanville & Fordham & operate out of West Farms Depot. Currently, the BX17 operates between Fordham & Port Morris via Crotona & Prospect Avenues. Both The Bronx Bus Redesign & I Have NO Proposed Changes to this Route. Currently the BX19 operates between Riverbank State Park in New York County (Manhattan) & New York Botantical Gardens, near the Bronx Zoo, in Bronx County. It travels along 145th Street in New York County as well as 149th Street & Southern Blvd In Bronx County. The Bronx Bus Redesign & I are Proposing NO Changes to this Route. The Current BX21 goes from Melrose to Westchester Square via 3rd Avenue, Boston Road & Morris Park Avenue. The Bronx Bus Redesign & I Offer NO Changes to the Route. I should Note that I do Offer 1 Change to Westchester Square. The BX8 going to Williamsbridge & BX24 going to Hutchison Metro Center would still Turn Right from Westchester Avenue to Tremont Avenue. The BX21 would still travel along Westchester Avenue to the Terminal in Westchester Square. The BX8 going to North Throgs Neck, The BX21 going to Melrose & the BX24 going to Throgs Neck would take Tremont Avenue to the Side road that goes along the Hutchison River Parkway & travel along that Side Road back to Westchester Avenue & then Rejoin the rest of their Routes. I do Believe that ALL LEFT Turns @ the Corner of Westchester Avenue & Tremont Avenue Should be ELIMINATED. Currently, The BX27 operates from West Farms & Soundview & is Extended in Soundview when the NYC Ferry is Operating. Both the Bronx Bus Redesign & I Offer NO Changes to this Route. I would only add that I believe the BX27 & BX39 Should BOTH Terminate @ NYC Ferry when the Ferry is Open. Currently the BX31 operates between Woodlawn & Westchester Square via Eastchester Road. Both the Bronx Bus Redesign & I Propose NO Changes to this Route. Currently the BX32 operates between the VA Medicical Center in University Heights & Melrose via Jerome Avenue & Morris Avenue. Both the Bronx Bus Redeisgn & I Offer NO Changes to this Route. Currently the BX33 operates between St. Nicholas Park in New York County & Port Morris in Bronx County via 135th Street & 138th Street. The Bronx Bus Redesign offers NO Proposals. I wonder if it would be worth it to extend the BX33 in New York County from St. Nicholas Park to Grants Tomb/Riverside Church vis St. Nicholas Avenue, 145th Street, Amsterdam Avenue & 135th Street to Riverside Drive. Currently the BX35 operates between the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal in New York County (Manhattan) & West Farms in Bronx County. I Agree with the Bronx Bus Redeign Proposal to Extend the BX35 to serve the area of West Farms that is being Eliminated by the BX11. 'Currently the BX36/BX36 Limited operates between the George Washington Bridge Bus Terminal in New York County & Soundview in Bronx County. Currently the BX36/BX36 Limited makes Several Turns. The Route goes along Tremont Avenue, 180th Street & 174th Streets. In the Last Blog, I agreed with the Bronx Bus Redesign to have the BX40 go along 180th Street & thus the BX36 would be Eliminated along 180th Street. As I mentioned above, I agree with Extending the BX11 from West Farms along 174th Street to Parkchester & would eliminate the BX36 along 174th Street. The Bronx Redesign Proposal, Which I FULLY Agree with is have the BX36/BX36 Limited travel along Tremont Avenue between Webster & White Plains Avenues, thus replacing the Current BX40 along East Tremont Avenue. I would add that the BX36 Limited should be made the BX52 SBS. Currently the BX46 operates between the Prospect Park # 2 & 5 Train Sbway Station & Hunts Point. BOTH The Bronx Bus Redesign & I ofer NO Changes to this Route. ' Category:Blog posts